


Perdus

by malfoyspureblood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10076174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoyspureblood/pseuds/malfoyspureblood
Summary: OS- Après la guerre, beaucoup de choses changent. Surtout les gens.





	

C'est quand la nuit s'impose que ça commence.

Que nos ventres explosent sous le désir fiévreux, et que nos visages se tordent de douleur. Que nos bras et nos dos sont marqués de griffes rouge-sang indélébiles.

C'est le moment où nous perdons la tête et que nous nous jetons dessus comme des animaux assoiffés. On se détruit plus qu'on ne l'est mais on aime ça.

On est bloqués dans le passé, une bulle où le futur n'existe pas, où les jours se succèdent aussi vite que les secondes.

Quand les rayons timides du soleil se pointent, on ne s'connaît pas. Nos comportements changent en quelques heures, on a plusieurs personnalités mais nous deux on sait bien à quel point on est seuls, alors pour combler ce vide on se complète.

On est désespérants et perdus, aussi tristes que le ciel pleurant la pluie.

Une « relation » qui ne tient qu'à un fil, sans amour ni tendresse, pourvue de sauvagerie. On exprime notre douleur dans nos actes fous.

La douceur ne se trouve que dans tes cheveux de neige, me caressant les joues quand tu plantes tes dents dans mon épaule droite. On ne se réconforte pas, on est constamment stressés, on a peur mais on ne le montre pas. On ne doit pas le montrer.

On ne s'regarde jamais, on agit. On s'déchire à en saigner, on perd conscience, on veut juste mourir.

On s'est nous-mêmes renfermés dans ce monde noir où il n'y que nos esprits qui y habitent, du moins ce qu'il en reste.

La guerre nous a marqués, nous a rapprochés pour nous entre-tuer. Tu m'as donné la mauvaise habitude de fumer des clopes sans les compter. Je me demande c'que j'fous encore ici, des pensées se fracassent contre mon crâne.

Le jour, on ne pense pas à ce qu'il va s'passer la nuit tombée, on reste enfermés dans nos chambres luttant contre les larmes. On s'croit fort, ce qu'on n'est absolument pas. On a arrêté de lire, maintenant c'est nous qui devons écrire.

Tout a changé. On est censés se détester, on est censés oublier cette guerre, on est censés faire beaucoup de choses. Mais on est contradictoires, je l'savais, on est un peu cons et malades, parce qu'une personne normale ne se serait jamais comporter comme ça.

Nos yeux sont constamment ouverts, rougis par le manque de sommeil et accompagnés par les cernes bleus. On est fatigués, fatigués de notre existence.

Tes yeux aussi profonds que le lac, n'ont jamais rencontré les miens. Ces yeux orageux que j'aimerais tant arracher pour les posséder, pour te posséder toi. Toi et ton corps fragile tout comme ta santé mentale, ton corps pâle parsemé par les bleus que je trouve magnifiques sur ta peau. Personne ne peut le nier, tu es beau comme une nuit ténébreuse où orages et pluies se confondent, rendant le ciel unique.

Au fil des jours ou des semaines, j'me suis rendue compte que tu m'étais indispensable, que t'étais comme de l'eau, que j'mourrais sans toi. C'est injuste, parce qu'on sait que toi tu t'en fous, de tout et de moi, t'en as rien à foutre que j'sois là ou pas, ça me rend aussi folle que je l'suis.

Je veux que ces nuits ne s'arrêtent jamais, que mon regard ne se décroche jamais de toi. Je suis sous ton emprise, c'est fini.

On est muets, ou peut-être sourds, mais tout ce qu'on entend sont des bruits bestiaux, des gémissements. On va mourir ainsi, dans cette situation inconfortable et sans valeur.

Après la guerre, beaucoup de choses ont changé. Surtout nous.


End file.
